


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Big Hero 6 Fusion, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Android Jungwoo, Background Relationships, Established Jaeyong, Gen, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry Lee Taeyong, Jungwoo is baymax, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Lee Taeyong Are Siblings, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, Mother Hen Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Robot Jungwoo, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Teenage Donghyuck, Teenage Haechan, Teenager Haechan, teenager donghyuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Kim Jungwoo, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 5





	Untitled

**8:54 PM**

"I'm not so sure that this a good idea."

The younger of the two boys rolled his eyes at the older boy's remark."Oh it'll be _fine._ "He reassured him."Besides,it's not like Taeyong will find out that we're here."The older boy made a look."That's exactly what I'm worried about."He said and once again the younger boy rolled his eyes."I told you,it'll be fine." 


End file.
